


【all傭】人設和老婆?當然選老婆啊!

by Zoujinjin



Category: all傭, 傑傭, 占傭
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 09:10:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20964065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoujinjin/pseuds/Zoujinjin





	【all傭】人設和老婆?當然選老婆啊!

雨一點一點的落下，沾濕他的雙手直到冰涼  
奈布看著掌心中積屯的雨水，任由水流滿溢，從手腕流向手臂  
明明手冰凍的刺痛，但他沒有感覺  
因為心痛強烈，讓他暫時失去其他的感覺  
木訥的看著凍到有些發紫的雙掌，他慢慢地放到自己雙膝上敷著  
那裡灼熱，疼痛  
他是一個傭兵，本來這種感覺和身上其他傷比起來根本微不足道  
但當他今早被枕邊人一下翻下床，趕著走時，先落地的膝蓋卻痛到他死去活來  
他忍著痛進行遊戲，在醫生給予治療時，他要求治一治膝蓋  
對方擔憂的給予膝蓋瘀青處抹藥，但他還是痛的無法呼吸  
就算艾米麗幫他治療都沒用  
能抹除他傷口的良藥只有那位的關注和那個….他觸碰不到的，抽象的東西  
但好笑的事，他永遠也得不到那錠藥劑  
傑克不愛他。他知道  
奈布低著走在紅教堂的絨毛地毯上，擦得發亮的皮靴踢了一腳路邊的石頭  
那塊石頭滾了一個弧度，撞在教堂的講桌邊緣，也撞在他心臟上  
因為傑克不會愛任何人。

他用全部的心意和驕傲貢獻身體，但傑克只是想抒發慾望  
他自動引誘，自動寬衣解帶，自動搖擺身體  
還自願在對方似笑非笑的目光中跪下，用嘴咬開眼前的褲檔拉鍊  
那東西並不好吃，但他用唇舌一次次的拜訪著紋路，一次次地吞下鹹腥  
他用身體的溫度去溫暖那冰涼的雙手  
他付出，只是因為心中那小小的期待從身體出發的愛情  
“咕…”  
一隻用來傳信的小夜鷹飛了過來，小小的腳站在他的肩膀上  
“今晚十點，我房間”  
華麗的字跡他已經不知道看了多少次了  
奈布握緊拳，他知道自己還是有的”自私”  
他付出，但不想失去自己的所有  
戀情方面，他還是自律的  
將紙條按在心口，他深深吸一口氣  
只是心痛而已  
“奈布?”  
他猛地抬頭，髮梢上的雨水落下，滴在眼角，又滑了下去  
眼前的人掌著一把黑傘，快步走向他

握住眼前同樣溫熱的手掌，他一瞬間想抽離開來  
傑克會看到!他腦海閃過這句話  
隨後他又自嘲笑出聲  
笑自己如少女般的心思  
笑著笑著，他抿唇  
別傻了薩貝達，傑克才不會在意你呢!

潮濕的衣服被退去，還來不及打個冷顫就被一把推入浴室  
浴室裡早已霧氣瀰漫，就連熱水都已放好  
“只是剛才準備洗浴而已”對方說  
看著漂浮在水面，如鴨子般游動的貓頭鷹，奈布看著身後不知為何也開始脫去衣物的友人  
“進去吧”  
還在思考自己是否落入甚麼圈套，背後靠上一處灼熱使他身體狠狠一震  
那處灼熱一下就退開，換上的是那人的溫柔地手  
那是一雙有力的手，不容質疑的掐住他的腰，有些繭的手掌滑進他的大腿內側，將他一隻腿抬起跨入浴缸  
明明是這樣的動作，但對方一副不容置疑的樣子讓他不好意思開口拒絕些甚麼  
他第一次和除了傑克外的人靠那麼近，比對方小一些的手不自在地搭載對方的手臂上  
他們此時此刻的姿勢如戀人般親暱  
不行…奈布心裡掙扎。但這種如前戲般的”親近”是許久沒見的  
他多渴望，有一天，那位紳士也能這樣擁抱他  
熱水浸泡，散去手掌的冰冷，增加麻癢感  
隨後一起進入浴缸的友人握住他的雙手輕輕搓揉  
他嚇的雙手疊放放在胸口，又被人以按摩名義捉住，安撫過後只能乖巧地放在身側  
對方的手自從他進浴室後就沒離開過他  
感受到對方沾滿肥皂泡沫的手按在肩膀､手臂，他吐出一口氣  
那雙手就像一條知曉即將誘惑之人弱點的毒蛇，一步一步的侵略他的領地  
胸肌被搓揉時，他吐出一聲聲的嗚咽  
明明知道這樣是不行的，能這樣做的只有他心中的那人，那個高挑的身影….  
直到那處被握住時，他的腦袋空白一片

“你只要感受就好，用你的身體和心去感受我的存在。”  
這是伊萊‧克拉克。他的良師，他的益友把他抱上床前講的話  
以往感覺絕對冰冷的身體感覺到溫熱，如火焰般的存在  
他就像溺水者般緊緊抱住先知，臉頰貼上對方的胸膛，聽著那一下一下的心跳  
那因為他一舉一動而震動的心臟…監管者似乎是沒有心臟的阿  
“感受我，伊萊‧克拉克對你奈布‧薩貝達的熱情和灼熱”  
他尖叫著，承受對方的疼愛  
對方褐色長至腰際的長髮纏繞住他的腿根，他不禁想闔上腿，卻被對方懲戒性咬了一口大腿根  
熾熱的舌游過咬痕，慢慢往上，游移到他因刺激完全束立起的雙乳  
“奈布這裡真可愛”他吻吻那顫抖的乳尖”是因為我的關係才這麼積極的突出乳暈嗎?”  
“不…”他反射性否決，卻被咬了一口當作懲罰  
“說謊”  
他雙眼泛紅地看著那雙能預知未來的眼，那雙充滿侵略的佔有欲  
一時間，他無法反駁  
他被好好的伺候著  
以往他自動動手的前戲被對方一手包辦，直到身體開始發熱  
這是他所祈求的  
最柔嫩的地方被對方含住，他驚訝地發現一臉禁慾臉的先知舌上竟然穿了環  
那個珠子樣的舌環冰冷，但對方的口舌卻熱到讓人舒服地想嘆息  
他敏感的尿道口一縮一縮著，巴不得將珠子吸入  
“奈布前輩是想搶我的舌環嗎?”伊萊笑道”那可是麻煩了。如果真被前輩搶過去，估計是再也不會還我了，但以後前輩尿尿時只能不停摩擦尿道口的珠子才能排泄阿!”  
那根可憐的小肉棒被輕掐住根部，頭部被舌快速舔弄  
“一滴一滴的流，我看真正要排泄時，前輩都硬到不能順暢尿出來了阿!”  
傑克從不喜歡多言  
就像在執行一件事物，猛力去發洩而已  
要不是因為感情和對方粗喘的喘息聲，他還會以為是被一根按摩棒操幹  
“呵…”他自嘲，雙腿慢慢纏繞住先知的腰桿

他從不知道伊萊情話和醺話能面不改色的說出口  
“能讓我想像我們兩人的未來嗎?至少先讓我預知等會該怎麼愛你。”  
幾乎是被那毫不避諱的眼神吸引，他獻上自己的唇  
自願性的想轉身，展露出那個濕潤洞口任人享用，卻被褐髮先知按住腰  
“我說過了”  
“你只需要感受我就好了”  
對方壞心眼的玩著他身體的敏感點，把他玩到幾乎是全身顫抖求饒才進入他

溫暖的水，溫柔的手，輕柔的進入清洗他  
奈布感覺不只是身體，連原本破碎的心都洗的恢復些許心跳  
被慢慢放上床，不一會感受到一旁的棉被被掀開，床墊往下陷  
他伸出手  
那個紳士不喜歡睡覺時不守規局的身體  
這個先知將他撈進懷裡親吻他的頭頂

“今天比賽時，傭兵狀態不好”伊德海拉捲著自己的黑髮，看似無意的開口”救人時也沒有殺氣，太無聊了。我就四放了”  
她看向站在落地窗前，雙手放在背後的高挑身影  
那永不凋謝的紅玫瑰掉著無限紅色花瓣，落地後又消失無蹤  
伊德海拉很無奈，明明她給人的第一印象都是邪惡､不守秩序的象徵….  
但為甚麼現在自己到像個自己說親對象鬧不合而心忡忡的媒娘!  
而且她也沒說親!  
“接受了就必須付出一定的報酬”她喝了一口紅茶”你接受他的身體､他的熱情，卻無法給予他一點愛嗎?”  
雖是追逐關係，但伊德海拉還是關心著莊園每個人  
她愛著傭兵，愛著信奉者，愛著每個人  
那位少年是她的小太陽  
伊德海拉是公平的  
她接受園丁的花束，她就會在四放和平局任選一項  
她接受傭兵的殺氣，她就會用盡自己所有力量去戰鬥  
她接受信奉者的依賴，她就會在比賽中有利的操控她們  
傑克轉身，那張慘白的面具看不清表情  
“若是我給予了愛，那就不是開膛手傑克了”他一動也不動，窗外一道雷打下顯得有點陰森”他愛的我，一定不是甜言蜜語的紳士”  
伊德海拉無言地看他  
“他今晚都不接受你的邀約了，你還是要這麼恐懼嗎?開膛手” 她擺動自己的蛇尾，發出嘶嘶的聲響”明明會提早醒來為對方擦拭軍靴…今早你把對方趕下床是因為他要遲到了吧!”  
傑克猛的轉身，那空洞的豆豆眼似乎閃著紅光  
“你窺視我?”  
伊德海拉馬上舉起雙手，但嘴角還是禁不住上揚”別怪我，我的信奉者很了解我，所以總是喜歡去追根究柢我所疑惑的事”  
“去吧，傑克” 伊德海拉眼罩下的雙眼帶著暖意”別讓人捷足先登了”


End file.
